joeygreypawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kremling Valu
Kremling Valu is a pet store similar to petvalu, but sells DK enemies instead. It also has a similar line to petvalu. Kremling Valu was created by a friend of Joey named Krunch the Krusha. In fact, this store is where Joey adopted Oscar the Klaptrap. This store is filled with tons of DK enemies like Klaptraps, Klampons, Krimps, Slippas, Armies, Neeks, Sneeks, Spinies, Bristles, Neckies, Mini Neckies and more! Animals from Kremling Value Klaptrap Klaptraps are a specie of Kremling that have made their first debut in Donkey Kong Country. Their standard colour in the game is blue and it also comes in a rare purple variety. The Klaptrap's attack pattern is much like a regular Gnawty's, except they are chomping rapidly in the direction they are facing. As such, a cartwheel or rolling attack to its front will result in a bite by it. Klampon Klampons are another species of Kremling similar to a Klaptrap that has appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. They appear to be blue crocodilian enemies with red spots, big bulgy eyes, small bodies, giant heads and jaws. According to the Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest ''instruction booklet, Klampon is Klaptrap's older brother, who is from ''Donkey Kong Country. They bear an extreme resemblance to each other, although the Klampon is considerably larger than a Klaptrap. Both enemies share the same manner of attack, and are invulnerable to horizontal attacks such as Diddy's cartwheel. However a stomp will take care of them. Krimp Krimps are crocodilian members of the Kremling Krew appearing in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III. They appear to be the equivalent of Klampons and Klaptraps whom are from the two previous games. Krimps retain their predecessor's sharp teeth and immunity to frontal attacks, however attacks on their heads or even their backs are effective. Neek Neeks are mice that appear in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as regular enemies, replacing Gnawties of the previous game and preceding Sneeks in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Sneek Sneeks are somewhat common enemies found in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III. These rats are like a more scarier version of Neeks from the previous game. Sneeks appear to take on a more realistic and scarier look (as opposed to a Neek). In Appearance, they have sharp fangs, red eyes, a black snout, and are pretty much the same size as a normal Neek. Necky Neckies are vulture enemies found in the Donkey Kong series. They reside on Donkey Kong Island and are constantly harassing its citizens. Their first appearance was in Donkey Kong Country where they were common enemies who attack Donkey and Diddy Kong by swooping at them. They can be defeated by jumping on them or throwing a Barrel at them. They also appear in Donkey Kong Land. Their sub-species, Mini-Neckies, are actually considered more threatening due to the fact that they spit coconut projectiles instead of simply flying along a set path. Mini-Necky are a miniature species of Necky that have appeared throughout the Donkey Kong Series''.'' They first appeared in Donkey Kong Country. The only notable Mini-Necky in the Donkey Kong Series is Krow, who acted as the boss of Gangplank Galleon from Donkey Kong Country 2. Mini-Necky debuts in Donkey Kong Country alongside regular Neckies. Despite being a mere "mini" species, they could be considered more threatening than regular Neckies because they have the ability to fire small, deadly coconuts from their mouth at a moderately fast rate. Mini-Neckies were somewhat rare in comparison to their adult superiors. Army Armies are armadillo enemies that first appeared in Donkey Kong Country, first appearing in the level Ropey Rampage. Its attack is rolling around, trying to ram into the Kongs. The Army's main attack pattern is to curl into a ball and ram forwards or backwards. They make a sound effect upon doing so to indicate it. When Diddy jumps on it or rolls into it when it is curled up, he will bounce off it and the Army will go back into a standing position through a recoil. However, when Donkey Kong jumps on it they are defeated instantly, due to his sheer strength (though rolling into it even with DK will make the Army recoil). Spiny Spinies are common enemies found in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. They are generic porcupine enemies found throughout Crocodile Isle, whose backside and upper body are filled with spikes that the Kongs cannot touch without getting hurt, while their front area is vulnerable. Thus, do not approach the Spinies from the back or from midair.In some levels, Klampons can be seen walking in front of them, so the Kongs cannot cartwheel into them. However, they can be jumped on, and the Kongs can land to proceed to defeat the Spiny. Sometimes Spinies walk in front of Klampons, so that when the Kong cartwheels into it, they may cartwheel into the Klampon's mouth. An easy method to taking out these partnerships with Klampons and Spinies is to jump on the Klampon first, then finish the Spiny off with a cartwheel. Bristles Bristles are hedgehog enemies exclusive to Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III. Bristles act as a replacement for Spinies from the previous game, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Like Spinies from DKC 2, Bristles have pointy quills on their back, preventing aerial and back attacks; however, unlike the Spinies, Bristles can actually avoid their frontal weakness. By curling into a ball, their whole body can become untouchable. The Kongs will have to wait until they curl back into their normal walking pattern. Bristles usually appear in waterfall or jungle-based levels. Slippa Slippas are snake enemies found in Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Land, and have only appeared there since. Their design appears to be based on the real-life Coral Snake, and are always red in colour. Cat O' 9 Tails Cat O' 9 Tails are cat enemies found in three stages of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. ''In appearance, they are blueish-purple or purplish-blue in colour and have nine cat tails. If a Cat-O-Nine-Tails gets ahold of either Diddy or Dixie Kong, it will spin into them and whip into the air them with its tails. The Kongs must avoid this attack and wait for a Cat-O-9-Tails to collapse from dizziness, for it will then become vulnerable to being jumped on or rolled on. The only thing that would defeat a Cat-O-9-Tails is by, whether or not, throwing a barrel at it. Bitesize Bitesize are small aquatic enemies often found in ''Donkey Kong Country, ''looking similar to real life red-bellied Pirahnas. Despite their very small and innocent looks (almost looking like a background figure), they are actually as strong as a Chomps or Chomps Jr. when it comes to strength; one touch kills a Kong or hurts Enguarde. In fact, the fish share the same weakness: Enguarde's reliable sword-like bill. As an underwater enemy, name and size is the only real difference in threat to Donkey Kong. Bitesize often appear in small pairs, casually swimming in the water levels. Bitesize do not target the Kong and either swim right in front of them. Clambo Clambos are underwater enemies that appear in ''Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Land. Although they are an odd looking enemy, in actuality, they are clams with two eyes and a tongue. Clambos repeatedly open and close, spitting out pearls each time they open. The number of pearls is different depending on which Clambo it is. Clambos spit out 1 to 5 pearls. They are also invincible, and therefore need to be avoided. Clambos are rare in most underwater levels, but are extremely common in the level "Clam City". Squidge Squidges are underwater squid-like enemies found in the original Donkey Kong Country. They are somewhat rare, and usually appear in groups. Squidge do not target the Kongs, but rather swim in up-and-down weaving patterns. This makes them predictable, but still annoying if in groups. As with other underwater enemies, a single stab from Enguarde's nose will finish them off. Lockjaw Lockjaws are a species of red piranha fish, first appearing the water stages of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. They appear on Crocodile Isle and, in later appearances, Donkey Kong Island. Pink versions, called Snapjaws, are related to them. Lockjaws appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest in various aquatic stages. Unlike most water enemies, Lockjaws would actually attack the Kongs directly when in sight. Snapjaw is an enemy in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. They are similar to Lockjaws, except they are pink and cannot be defeated. Instead, they roam around the water, biting the Kongs at first sight, mimicking the behavior of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'s Nibbla, with the exception of not waiting. They only appear in two stages, Slime Climb and Clapper's Cavern. Click-Clack Click-Clacks are a species of generic beetle enemies first encountered in the game Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. They are one of the few DKC2 enemies to make appearances in later games. The Click Clacks are somewhat common enemies usually found patrolling the areas of Gangplank Galleon and Krem Quay, although they are found other places also. Flitter Flitters are somewhat common enemies in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong '' ''Land 2, usually found in the swamps of Krem Quay (Krem Cauldron in Donkey Kong Land 2). They are obviously modeled after real-life dragonflies, though they do not possess any kind of special attack besides flying in a set path. Flitters usually just fly dormant where they are. They do not seek out the Kongs or appear to even notice them, so they're likely minor air grunts. This makes sense due to the definition of Flitter; to move quickly in a random or purposeless matter. Flitters, because of this, are considered one of the weakest enemies in the game, usually used for a platform for the Kongs to jump off of. Nibbla Nibblas are carnivorous fish found in a few of the underwater levels in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Nibblas supposedly replace Snapjaws from the previous game. Their color tells if they're friendly or enemies (the latter is found the most).